


Experimentation Is Fun... For Error

by TellTaleKael



Series: Error’s Dolls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Of Cross’ Reactions Are Seen From Afar, Cross Suffers For It, Definitely non-con, Error Centric, Error Learns A New Trick, Error Sans/Cross Sans, Kinda?, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Error’s learned how to create a new type of doll, and Cross is the first one he tries a new kind of ‘play’ with.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Error’s Dolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Experimentation Is Fun... For Error

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is non-con! I’ll be doing other takes on this idea that are completely consensual, so if you can’t read this don’t worry!
> 
> Error’s sex dolls idea by [CarelessCreativity](https://twitter.com/nbhere0?s=21) on Twitter.

“-team, instead of fighting one another.” Nightmare’s voice was stern as he stared down the two skeletons, one almost defiantly relaxed, the other sitting straight backed in his chair, gaze never wavering. Killer and Cross, being chastised as usual for fussing during a mission. It wasn’t the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last. Killer’s carefree, obnoxious attitude and the stick in Cross’ ass never got along for any decent length of time. Even the threat of Nightmare’s displeasure wasn’t enough to prevent them from going at one another.

Error watched the spectacle from high above, cradled in a nest of strings hanging from the domed ceiling. It was his perch for the times he decided to stay long enough for Nightmare’s speeches. Or wanted a change from the anti-void. He never announced his presence, and mostly likely only Nightmare knew when he was there. Perfect for eavesdropping, the light of the grand fireplace not enough to reach such heights. 

It was also perfect for his newest experiment. 

He dug into his pockets, producing a doll, this one fashioned like the monochrome skeleton down below. It even had mismatched button eyes like Cross. What set it apart from Error’s usual dolls was tucked inside the little chest cavity: a strand of Cross’ code he had copied.

He’d stumbled upon the ability by accident. It had started with Ink. Error wanted to create a doll of him, but even when he ‘died’, Ink never shed any dust. He had no soul to manipulate, either. But all monsters, soulless or not, had code. It made up everything they were. So Error copied a strand and stuck it in the doll, hanging it from the ‘ceiling’ of the anti-void and forgetting about it. At least, until Ink had dropped by one day and found it. Error had snatched it away, flicking it on the forehead... and Ink clasped his own with a wince. 

Exploration had been fun; making various Sanses slap themselves alone had amused him for days. But it wasn’t until he overheard Killer teasing about Cross needing to get laid that Error’s mind began to wander to more... interesting things he could do with his dolls. 

He ran the tips of his phalanges down the doll’s spine, peering over his hammock and down below. Only the slightest shifting gave away that Cross had felt the touch. Error did it again, catching the briefest expression of confusion on his face. The next touch was to Cross’ thigh. He tried to cross his legs, but Error pointedly nudged them open. He rubbed his thumbs along both thighs, slowly getting higher and higher. The first sign of a blush began to rise on Cross’ cheekbones, light purple. His attention was drifting away from Nightmare. 

Error pulled his hand away, allowing Cross a moment to relax, before pointedly putting pressure between the doll’s legs. A half bitten-back yelp fell from Cross’ teeth, that blush deepening. He shifted in his seat, looking as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Nightmare said something, but Error’s soul was pounding to hard for him to hear. He waited until Nightmare began to speak once again before making his next move.

He had taken care when crafting the replica of Cross’ clothing, getting it as accurate as possible. With one phalange, he tugged at the hem of the doll’s shorts. Though he grabbed at his own shorts, Error was able to wrestle control from Cross, sliding the shorts down just enough. Pressing his phalanges against the doll’s pelvis again, he could feel an echo of the magic that was no doubt pooling between Cross’ legs. A few prods was all it took to coax that magic to form the same hole Error had made in the doll. 

Nightmare had lowered his voice again, speaking directly to Cross. Error shoved his own shorts down, unsurprised to see that he had already formed his ecto. The thrill was unlike any he had ever felt, lining the doll up with the tip of his blue cock. He brushed it against his flesh, able to feel the wetness that had already gathered around Cross’ entrance. Slowly, he pushed the doll down. 

Since the creation was of his own magic, Error felt no sting that usually accompanied another’s touch. He bit down on his tongues to keep from crying out, feeling Cross clench around him. He couldn’t look over the edge of his hammock and grip the doll like he wanted to, so he relaxed back against the strings, looping his hands under the doll’s arms. He lifted it slowly, before pushing it back down.

“F-fuCk,” he whispered, pleasure tingling up his spine. Every time he pushed the doll back down, he could feel Cross’ walls flutter around his cock, slick and warm. How long had it been since he had been able to do this without the blinding pain? He couldn’t remember.

His movements sped up, hips rocking up to meet the doll. If he were on an actual bed, he would have rolled over and humped the soft heat until he came, but being the one to physically lift and lower the doll, and by extension Cross, was still a power trip. One he was happy to go on.

But all good things had to come to an end. Even with his senses all focused on fucking into the doll, Error still heard Cross cry out at the same time the heat around his cock grew tighter, a flood of slick coating him. He managed two more thrusts before he came, spilling his magic deep into Cross.

Body shaking from overstimulation, Error lifted the doll off of him, lazily pulling its shorts back up. His hearing began to filter back in, and he forced himself to sit up. 

The room below was empty, save for Nightmare and a very purple Cross. Nightmare knelt down beside him, tentacles curling and uncurling the way they did when he was concerned but didn’t want to otherwise outwardly show it. Perhaps Error should have waited until Cross was alone... but he didn’t really care. The experiment had been a success.

Opening a portal, he retreated to the anti-void, dripping doll in hand. 


End file.
